


Three weeks

by Ahza_Moncha



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahza_Moncha/pseuds/Ahza_Moncha
Summary: With just three weeks left until her N.E.W.T.S can Hermione hold down the feelings she has for her potions master?





	

She watched him as he stalked the class, giving directions and warnings. His inky black hair fell to his shoulders, his eyes as black as coal exuded confidence in what he was doing. He was thin and sure, she looked down at her potion, Wolfsbane potion, it was coming on perfectly.

"As usual miss Granger". A deep rumble came from her back, her cheeks immediately reddened. "Good work". He stood behind her, watching her progress and also her cheeks.

Since the war ended he seemed to have calmed down significantly, he could still shut a class up with a single look but he was much nicer. She had come back to repeat her seventh year but she would take her N.E.W.T.S later in December, less than three weeks from now.

Most of the professors had been happy to see her back, professor Snape didn't seem to even notice she had returned. She noticed him though, she hadn't been there for up to a week when she began to notice little changes in her. Her heart skipped beats whenever he was around, her palms got sweaty and she was usually left speechless, quite a feat for her. Dumbledore noticed first, with a twinkle he had called Snape into his office and asked about what he thought about her.

Severus Snape was quiet, he was thinking, he had seemed to forget the headmaster was even there until he looked up at the man and saw the smile on the older man's face, his mouth went dry and he could feel his heartbeat increase. "I- I- " he stuttered as he tried to understand what he was feeling, with a frown he could only respond with. "It was the first night she came back". Although he didn't say another word Dumbledore understood. "Just treat her right"

That was two months ago though, and everyday his feelings grew and so did hers. It was with these feelings that we find them in the potions classroom during class hours.

She tried to think of anything, anything at all that had nothing to do with him. She couldn't do it. Her hands were shaking as was her heart, he reached out and held her hands. "Miss Granger are you well?". She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She looked up at him; hazel met black, questioning. Black met hazel in answer.

He leaned away from her and a ghost of a smile tugged on his lips, she had a smile that brightened up her face.

Three weeks...


End file.
